


Behaviour

by RottenMint



Series: Paternal Instincts [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Gen, Making Out, alien behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenMint/pseuds/RottenMint
Summary: Five times Keith surprised the other Paladins (and Allura), and one time he surprised himself.





	Behaviour

**Author's Note:**

> The last part of this cracks me up. It's probably not as funny as I think it is, but when I first came up with the idea I started laughing. 
> 
> As always, sorry for any mistakes, and constructive criticism is always appreciated.

1.

“Okay, so, after talking to Ulaz I whipped this up real quick. It should help to sustain your diets better, and Keith, Ulaz said it might give you more energy.” Hunk pushes two bowls across the table, one to Keith and one to Thace. 

“I guess it makes sense that there are space grocery stores, since there’s a space mall.” Keith mumbles, picking up his spoon and poking at the pink and blue contents of the bowl. Hunk nods enthusiastically. 

“Right? Finally, no more food goo, and real ingredients to cook with.” 

“So, what is this, exactly?” Thace asks, lifting a spoonful and sniffing it. “It doesn't smell like anything I'm familiar with.” 

“It's something called ‘Hartult’?” Hunk looks at Keith. “It looks like a green onion. Except, you know, pink. And sweet. I forget what the blue stuff is called, but Ulaz said it's good for your fur.” Thace seems to perk up at the name, and tentatively places the spoon in his mouth. 

“Hartult is very rare now. Most planets that can grow it are occupied by Zarkon. I haven't had it in a long time.” Thace continues to eat. Hunk looks to Keith, who’s still poking the food with suspicion. The smile on Hunk’s face slips slightly. Keith notices, and takes a large spoonful, shoving it in his mouth. 

The dish is sweet and spicy. It doesn't taste like anything Keith’s ever eaten before. It's good. 

Keith and Thace finish their bowls, both looking satisfied. 

“That was delicious, Hunk. Thank you.” 

“Yeah, it- oh, Thace,” Keith pauses, looking to the side, “you've got some on your face.” Hunk is about to grab a napkin, when Keith leans up and licks the glob of Hartult off Thace’s chin. Hunk’s jaw drops. 

“Oh, thanks.” Thace says, like nothing happened. He doesn't even look shocked. He and Keith stand, calling another ‘thank you’ over their shoulders, then disappearing out of the kitchen. Hunk shakes his head, still staring at the doorway. 

_Well_ , he thinks, _at least they liked it_. 

::: 

2\. 

He crosses his arms over his chest, sighing. 

Shiro has no idea how he managed to lose three of the brand new shirts he’d gotten from the space mall, and yet, they’re not hanging in his closet. 

After a bit of needling and complaining (and the promise of getting something sparkly), Allura agreed to a brief stop at the space mall. I suppose the universe’s defenders shouldn’t smell like sweat all the time, she’d sighed, but there was excitement behind her words. They’d all spent the day traversing different clothing stores, and miraculously avoided mall security. 

“How in the world.” Shiro mutters, grabbing the shirt he’d been wearing before his shower and throwing it on. He hurried into the hallway and heads to Keith’s room. 

Shiro arrives in record time, knocking on the door. It opens, Keith looking up at him, hands in his pockets. 

“You’re late.” he says, turning and walking back inside. Shiro trails after him. 

“I know, I know. You're not going to believe this, babe-” Shiro cuts off, staring at Keith’s bed. Shiro feels like his mind has short-circuited, and he blinks hard, positive he’s seeing things. 

Sure enough, his missing shirts are piled in the centre of Keith’s bed. They’re wrinkled, an obvious sign that Keith had been laying on them. There are a couple more articles of clothing beneath the shirts, and Shiro can tell they're too big for any humans- or Alteans- living in the castle. 

“You okay?” Keith asks, taking Shiro’s hand. 

“Fine. Why don't we go to my room tonight instead?” 

“Why?” 

“No reason.” 

:::

3\. 

Pidge huffs, turning the piece of Galra tech over in her hand. She’s been trying to reprogram it since their last mission, and so far, no luck. It’s more complex than Rover, newer. Aside from hacking into it to shut it down, nothing she’s tried has prompted a reaction. Now she heads for the common room, hoping one of the Blade members will be able to shed more light on the strange drone. 

She squints at the tablet screen in her other hand. Lines of code stare back. Her teeth clench, and she speeds up a bit. 

When Pidge steps into the common room, she can feel her eyebrows creep up her forehead. 

Keith and Kolivan are sitting on one of the couches, rubbing their heads together. Keith looks unusually small, with his knees pulled to his chest and body tucked into Kolivan’s side. Keith’s eyes are closed, and he looks relaxed in a way Pidge doesn’t think she’s ever seen him before. 

She clears her throat, and Kolivan’s eyes snap to her. 

“Pidge,” he says, “is there something you need?” Both Kolivan and Keith have gone still, but neither seems uncomfortable. After a second of silence, she holds up the hand with the drone. 

“I’ve been trying to reprogram this thing for the last couple of vargas, but it’s not responding to anything. Any chance you could give me a hand?” Kolivan nods. He rubs his head against Keith’s one more time, then sits up straighter and gestures to the seat across from him. Pidge heads for the couch, Keith standing as she passes and leaving the room. She sets the tablet on the table between them, and Kolivan picks it up. 

“I wasn’t interrupting you two, was I?” 

“Not at all. You were making good progress with this, so let’s see if we can get it done before it’s time to eat.”

:::

4\. 

“Dude. Seriously. Did you spend your whole life living under a rock?” 

“Uh, no?” 

“Then how have you never played video games?” Lance demands, thrusting a game controller in Keith’s face. 

“I don't know." Keith takes the controller, staring at it. 

“It’s not going to bite you. Hold it like this,” Lance demonstrates with his own controller, ”I’ll show you how to play first, and then you can give it a try.” Lance hits the power button on the plug-in box (Hunk made it as a gift for Pidge after she lay on the floor groaning for hours after realizing there was nowhere to plug the console in on the ship), and then the one on the Mercury Gameflux. The game slowly comes to life, and Lance shows Keith which controls do what. 

“This button is ‘jump’, and this one is ‘duck’. That one lets you swing your sword, and this one is how you move.” Lance narrates as he goes through a level of the game, tilting his controller so Keith can see each button he hits. 

“See, nothing too difficult,” Lance says as he clears the level, “now you try.” 

Keith takes the controller, inhales, and restarts the level. At first, he glides through it easily, dodging every obstacle and killing all the enemies. Then Keith gets to a part of the game where he has to jump the character on to platforms that get smaller the further you get over a pool of lava. 

Keith’s character dies twenty-three times. 

On his twenty-fourth play, Keith manages to get to the character to the second-last platform. He and Lance hold their breath as Keith makes the jump. 

The character hits the lava, and the game lets out morose music as ‘Game Over’ drifts onto the screen. Lance sighs. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll get it-” Lance gasps as Keith growls. It’s low and dangerous, rumbling out of Keith’s chest. He sounds like an animal. Lance blinks, shocked, before reaching out and taking the controller gently from Keith’s hands. 

“What are you doing?” 

“I think it’s time for a break. Come on.” Lance shuts the console and power box down. He stands, extending a hand to Keith and pulling him to his feet. Lance slings an arm around Keith’s shoulders, ushering him out of the room. 

“I wanted to beat it.” 

“Yeah, yeah, we’ll try again later. Why don’t we go see what the others are up to? Hunk said he was going to experiment with desserts today…”

:::

5\. 

“Well done, Keith. I knew sending you would be the right choice.” Allura smiles at him before her expression becomes more serious. “When you were on the planet’s surface, did anything seem unusual? I talked to their leader, and they claimed the planet had shown no previous seismic activity. I believe the Galra may have had something to do with it.” 

“Not that I could tell. But there's always a possibility. I was focusing more on evacuating the Arishtini.”

“I understand.” she turns, nodding to Coran who pulls up images of the planet onto the bridge windows. 

“This was the planet a few quintents ago, on the Arishtini’s planetary scanners. It doesn't make sense that it would suddenly-” Allura jumps at the sound of a quiet snarl. She turns around to find that Antok is now standing next to Keith. Even with his face mask in place, Antok looks smug. Keith is rubbing at the back of his head, yet a small grin pulls at his lips. 

“Antok,” Allura greets, “can we help you?"

“I need to speak to Keith, but it can wait.” Allura looks to Keith, then to Antok, and back to Keith. 

“No, we're finished. He’s all yours.” Antok nods, striding to the door. Keith gives her an apologetic shrug, then turning to follow Antok. 

Allura goes back to the images, scanning them. She spots something in one, a small, blurry object that is obviously not natural. She whirls around, about to call out to Keith. 

Her voice dies in her throat as she watches Keith launch himself into Antok's back, giggling, as they leave the bridge. Antok twists like he’s trying to dislodge Keith, but the action isn’t aggressive.

 

“Princess? Everything all right?” Allura startles at Coran’s question. 

“Oh. Yes. Everything's fine.” She glances to the door again, then allows her attention to fall back to the images. 

:::

+1

Shiro pushes Keith down onto the bed, a smile on his lips as he looks down. Keith’s face is flushed, his eyes half-lidded. His lips are swollen from kissing, and his hair spills across the pillow in inky tendrils. 

“You're beautiful.” Keith’s cheeks darken. 

“Shut up.” He leans up, kissing Shiro and moaning softly. Shiro rests on his elbows, slipping his tongue into Keith’s mouth before pulling away. 

“Come on, Shiro,” Keith pants. Shiro cocks an eyebrow, his smile turning wicked. 

“Patience yields focus, Keith.” 

“ _Oh my god_.” 

Shiro laughs, ignoring Keith’s glare. Keith reaches up and grabs the collar of Shiro’s shirt, yanking him down so their foreheads touch. Their eyes lock, and Shiro feels a rush of arousal shoot down his spine. 

He pulls away, sliding down Keith’s body until he’s level with Keith’s collarbone. 

Shiro sucks on the protrusion of bone, and Keith gasps, “come on. No hickeys we can't cover.” Shiro pouts at him, opting instead to make his way back up Keith’s neck. He kisses along Keith’s pulse, licking and mouthing until he reaches Keith’s jaw. 

“Ah, Sh-Shiro,” Keith pants, and Shiro bites down. 

Then they both freeze. Shiro quickly releases the skin and leans back, sitting on his knees. 

“Did you just-” 

“Don't. Don't even say it.” Keith’s blush has spread down to his neck. He covers his eyes and groans. 

“I didn't know you could purr.” 

“Well- neither did I, okay? I didn't even know Galra could purr before yesterday, but I heard Kolivan and Antok doing it. They told me that kits learn to do it by listening to their parents, so I guess…” 

“That's adorable.” 

“Can you leave me with some of my dignity?” 

“Sorry. Did you want to keep going?” 

“No. The mood is gone.” Shiro nods, shifting to lay down next to Keith. He gives light tugs at Keith’s hands until they fall to the pillow, purple eyes meet his own. Shiro leans in, kissing Keith deeply. They pull away, centimetres apart, breathing heavy. 

“... Purring meant you liked it, right?” 

“You're gonna have blue balls for the rest of your life, Takashi Shirogane.”

**Author's Note:**

> To answer any lingering questions: Yes, Keith had clothing from the BoM members on his bed as well. And yes, the thing on Keith's bed is a nest. 
> 
> Hehe... Purring is a real mood killer, huh? 
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr @ clever-canadian-goose


End file.
